Lee's Jury Speech
Hi guys! Hard to believe it was just a couple days ago I was in there with you...and now I’ve gotten the boot! First off, congrats to both of you. You played very different games, but very good ones, and you both deserve to be where you are. In my opinion, you both showed yourselves to be respectable in challenges, loyal to your closest allies, and capable of savvy strategic play. There’s not an obvious pick for winner in my mind, so you should answer my questions carefully and HONESTLY if you want my vote! Chris, you and I were allies from day one, but we both know that we weren’t telling each other everything. I have the following questions for you: When Luca was voted out over Dwayne, you fed me a line about how you’d forgotten to vote and the hosts had counted your vote towards Luca, or something. Now, you’re not that dumb, our hosts are not that dumb, and I’m not that dumb. I wanted to believe the best of you, but I was always wary after that moment. In my opinion this was the weakest moment in your game. If you recall, I even asked you about it and you stuck to your story. My question is, why did you not come clean with me? Up to that point in the game I had always prioritized getting threats to my allies out over threats to myself, so why did you think you couldn’t discuss this vote with me and bring me to your side? How would you describe the alliance you and I had in this game? Why did you choose me as an ally, and what roles did we each play advancing ourselves toward the end? If you had won the final HOH, would you in fact have taken me to F2 as promised? Remember, I’m looking for HONEST answers. Malik, you and I never really played together until very late in the game, but I’m glad we had the opportunity to do so. That said, you have a few things to answer for here.I can appreciate your reasons for not choosing to take me to F2, even though you’d indicated that you would probably do so if I chose to take you to F3. That was a smart move on your part. But here’s where I have a problem: at F5 I orchestrated Loris’ eviction when the original plan was to vote you out. I saved you. And I discussed with you that in return I would ask you to help me evict Julia in the next round. You pledged to do so. But, Malik, you did NOT help! For hours and hours I posted pictures as fast as my fingers could click while you and Chris sat there and did very little. Was that just because you knew you could get away with it? Because you almost didn’t. I seriously considered switching my vote and evicting you instead of Julia after I saw that. And now, sitting here in third place, that seems like it would have been a smarter move. So I’d like you to explain why you didn’t make an effort in that challenge. I know I messed up your game and going to F3 with me and Chris wasn’t your ideal plan. So what was your plan? If I had asked you on the first day of Jury, who would you have told me you were going to the end with, and how were you going to get there? Why’d it take you so long to get Loris out? Okay, that’s all from me. Best of luck to you both. I had a great time getting to know you, playing the game with you, beating you in challenges numerous times �� and watching stupid teenagers get decapitated in the woods. Speaking of cabins in the woods…. WATCH OUT FOR BEARS. ❤ Lee Category:Big Brother Season 1 Category:Big Brother Season 1 Speeches